Love and Pain
by kai0707
Summary: Set after 'The Assault'. As the team struggles to cope with the aftermath of recent events, they recieve a message from Adam and set out to rescue him. But with two of their expiry dates approaching can they succeed? BrenShal JesseLexa
1. It Wasn't a Dream

_This story continues on from where 'The Assault' ended and is my idea of what could have happened in the show if there had been a fourth season. _

_I hope you enjoy…please R&R. All feedback is appreciated. Thanks.

* * *

_

**Soul Mates - Love and Pain**

**Chapter One- It Wasn't a Dream**

Shalimar woke up in a strange bed, it was still dark outside. She slowly sat up trying not to wake Brennan who was asleep next to her. She knew he must still be in a great deal of pain, Jesse had removed the bullet and patched his shoulder as best he could in the bathroom of their motel room and given him a couple of painkillers they had managed to buy along with some other supplies at a late night drugstore.

Looking over at the next bed she seen Jesse and Lexa cuddled up together fast asleep and she couldn't help but smile seeing them look so peaceful, 'if only yesterday hadn't happened' she thought to herself. Turning round she looked at Brennan and smiled again 'well I am glad some things happened yesterday' she chuckled to herself before a groan brought her back to reality.

"Hey, you okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, my shoulder just reminded me that it wasn't all a dream." Brennan whispered in response as he tried to sit up, wincing as a pain shot through his shoulder.

Shalimar reached over helping him up, "Do you want me to get you another couple of painkillers?"

"It's okay, I'm just stiff. Can you pass me some water, please?"

"Sure but take these too." She opened the bottle of aspirin.

Brennan sighed, "Thanks." He took the two tablets from her open hand and swallowed them.

"Now try and get some more sleep, you're going to need all the rest you can get to keep your strength up."

"So do you. That was a nasty fall you took yesterday and you can't tell me it didn't affect you."

"I'm fine, it's you and Jesse I'm more concerned about but if it will make you feel better I'll go back to sleep."

"Yes it will, now come here." He gently tugged at her arm pulling her down next to him.

"Bren?"

"Hmmm"

"Are we okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine and everything will work out I promise," he kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she cuddled closer to him. "Brennan?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing." She closed her eyes and listened to Brennan breathing, feeling the rise and fall of his chest and the beat of his heart hoping that it would help her fall asleep.

She lay like that for an hour before finally giving up, deciding to go for a walk. She quietly got dressed and snuck out the room.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Lexa woke up to find Jesse lying staring at her.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" He whispered.

"Actually I did. All that excitement yesterday must have tired me out." She said, covering her mouth to hide a yawn.

"And here I thought it was the pleasure of sleeping next to me that had done it," he smirked.

She playfully slapped him on the chest. "In your dreams Kilmartin," she said with a wry grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Not to bad considering, although my feelings are hurt," he pouted.

"Poor Jess," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "There is that better?"

"Oh much! You are a great nurse Miss Pierce." He replied sarcastically.

She sat up and looked over at the other bed, seeing only Brennan asleep she turned back to face Jesse. "Where did Shal go?"

He shrugged. "I don't know she was gone when I woke up, probably went for a jog you know what Shal gets like if she's cooped up for too long."

"She shouldn't be off by herself it's not safe." She said her voice rising in anger.

"She'll be fine Lexa, don't worry she won't go far." Jesse tried to reassure her knowing Shalimar was more than capable of looking after herself.

Lexa frowned, "Still it's dangerous for all of us to have her wondering about."

"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll be careful."

"Yeah I'm sure she will. So do you think we should wake sleeping beauty?" Lexa asked pointed towards Brennan.

"Lets leave him be until Shal gets back. I'm going to grab a shower unless the lady would like to go first."

Keeping her face straight she said, "That's okay you need it more than me, you stink!"

Jesse laughed as he headed towards the bathroom. Both he and Lexa had been for a shower and gotten dressed by the time Shalimar returned carrying food and supplies.

"Morning, how are you feeling Jess? I got some more painkillers for you and Bren if you need them and I got some muffins and coffee for breakfast too." She said waving the bag she had in her hand in front of him.

"I'm actually feeling quite good, sleep and a shower seems to have done the trick, now did you mention muffins?"

Shalimar laughed handing him the bag of muffins, "Some things never change do they?"

"What?" he looked from Shalimar to Lexa who was laughing too, "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Jess." Lexa stated.

"I see some things really never change." Shalimar said pointing at Brennan who as usual was the last to wake.

"Yeah we decided to leave him be until you got back." Lexa said sitting next to Jesse and helping herself to a muffin and one of the coffees.

Shalimar walked over to Brennan and gently shook him, "Bren wake up. I've got some aspirin for you and coffee."

Brennan groggily opened his eyes and smiled. "Thanks Shal," he slowly sat up wincing at the pain shooting through his shoulder. He gladly accepted the aspirin and coffee from Shalimar's outstretched hand.

"So what's the plan for today?" Jesse asked.

"Well first of all we need to find somewhere to stay, this motel was okay for one night but I think we need something a bit bigger." Lexa said looking around the small motel room.

"Yeah and I don't know about the rest of you but I think some new clothes are in order." Shalimar grumbled looking down at her dirty clothes.

"Hey, at least your top doesn't have a hole in it and isn't covered in blood. You guys decide where we're going I don't really mind but right now I need a shower." Brennan said as he headed to the bathroom.

"I already thought of that I got a t-shirt for you at the store." Shalimar reached into the bag pulling out a t-shirt and tossing it at him before continuing, "So how about we head out of the city and rent a house, we can use a false name just to be safe, go get some new clothes and stock up on supplies?"

"Sounds like a plan. We're going to have to get hold of a computer I think I should be able to hack into the computers at Sanctuary on the condition they're still intact." Jesse said.

"We need to find a way to rescue Adam. When I was being held at the Dominion they kindly told me my expiry date was close. I doubt I have much time left and we have no idea how much time you or Brennan has either." Lexa stated.

"Let's concentrate on getting settled somewhere first then we can plan where to go from there but don't worry Lex we won't let anything happen to you," Shalimar tried to reassure her even though she knew deep down without Adam there wasn't anything they could do.

She looked over and seen Jesse wince when he moved his hand so she walked over to examine it. "Jesse let me see your wrist, I think I was right last night it is just a bad sprain the swelling doesn't seem as bad this morning." She smiled as she wrapped a fresh bandage around it and reaching for the tub of aspirin, "There all better, now take a couple of these it will help with the pain."

"Yes, mom." Jesse joked.

"Now you, come sit on the bed I want to see your shoulder." Shalimar said to Brennan when she seen him emerge from the bathroom carrying the t-shirt she had given him.

"You really are a mother hen aren't you? Got to attend to your cubs," Lexa sniggered.

Shalimar scowled at her causing Jesse and Brennan to laugh. "Watch it mister. I've still to re-dress your wound, I can very easily cause you pain," hearing that Brennan's face lost some of its colour causing Jesse and Lexa to laugh even harder and even Shalimar couldn't help but smirk. "Well it doesn't look too bad but I'm still a bit worried about an infection." She placed a gauze strip on top of the wound and taped it on. She helped him put on his t-shirt and put his arm in the sling she had bought. "There all done," she reached up kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Shal," Brennan smiled. "So where are we going?"

"There is this town my parents used to take me to it is about 30 miles north of the city, not to big but we will be able to buy everything we need and shouldn't have a trouble renting a house. There is just one problem, I'm sure the Dominion will have frozen all our accounts by now so how are we planning to pay for it?" Jesse asked.

"Well I have some money I put away back before I joined you guys." Brennan told them.

"I never took you for a saver Sparky always thought you would spent it on the first car you seen or to impress a hot girl," Lexa joked.

"Yeah, well there is a lot you don't know about me Lex."

"Hey, I never knew either. So how much have you got?" Jesse asked.

"Enough to keep us going and to buy everything we need."

"Cool!" Jesse said enthusiastically.

"So it's decided then. Let's go, I don't know about the rest of you but I'll be a lot happier once we are out of the city. It's not safe here the Dominion will still be looking for us." Lexa said.

They cleaned the room as best possible wiping down all the surfaces to remove any traces of them before heading out into the hallway.

Lexa took hold of Brennan's hand and they both disappeared while Shalimar and Jesse went to check out the room, they had decided it was best for two of them to check in to the room as a couple to avoid any suspicion as the Dominion would have been looking for four people and since Lexa could turn invisible and Brennan had been shot it was most logical for it to be Shalimar and Jesse.

They all met up outside and headed to a nearby used car lot to buy a cheap car and then headed north.

* * *

It was late evening they had rented a three bedroom house and had bought a bunch of supplies. Jesse walked into the kitchen after finishing setting the computer up in the basement, Shalimar and Lexa were in there already putting away the supplies they had bought, they had been too tired to cook so Brennan was away getting Chinese for their dinner.

"So how do you want arrange the rooms I mean Jesse had to go rent a three bedroom house instead of four?" Lexa asked.

"Hey! It was all they had either that or a one bed apartment. I thought this was better." Jesse said from the door way.

"Its okay Jess the house is fine two of us can share it's not a problem." Shalimar reassured him.

"Sorry Jess, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful the house is fine, I guess Shal and I can share a room." Lexa said apologetically, looking over at Shalimar who nodded in agreement.

"Good it's settled then, I was worried I was going to have to put up with Brennan's snoring." Jesse said.

"Funny bro, but I hate to tell you that it's you that snores not me." Brennan said placing the food he had bought on the kitchen table.

"He's right Jess, I remember the first time I heard it. I thought a train was going through Sanctuary." Lexa told him.

"I don't snore." Jesse snapped.

"Yeah you do." Brennan said sitting down at the table and grabbing a plate.

"I do not," Jesse frowned. "Shal tell them I don't snore."

"Sorry Jess, I have to agree. You snore."

Jesse looked at each one of them before shaking his head and sitting down to help himself to the Chinese. "I know you're all just pulling my leg."

"Sure Jess," Brennan sarcastically said raising his eyebrows and looking at Lexa and Shalimar who both smirked.

"So I've managed to set the computer up and I'm downloading some of the files from Sanctuary at the moment but by the look of it the Dominion has already managed to decrypt some of Adam's files. I'll get what I can." Jesse said changing the subject.

"Can't they trace us?" Shalimar asked.

"No, I piggy backed it off a couple of places. By the time they trace it this far all the files will all be downloaded and they'll hit a brick wall."

"Good, now we just need to find a way to get Adam back." Lexa said.

"Do you have any idea where they took him?" Brennan asked.

"No, I would have said there main headquarters but since that's now a pile of rubble I have no idea."

"I can try and hack into there system, see if I can find any clues," Jesse suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Lexa was sceptical. "That might be too risky though."

"If we want to get Adam back we are going to have to take a few risks," Shalimar pointed out. "Besides, with your expiry date approaching we don't have much choice."

"Okay," she agreed. "But let's just be really careful."

"Of course," Shalimar replied. Brennan and Jesse nodded in agreement.

They finished there meal and heading into the living room to watch some television.

"I think I might turn, I'll see you guys in the morning." Brennan stretched.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Jesse said.

"Yeah, night Brennan." Lexa added.

"Night," Brennan made his way out into the hall.

"Bren, wait up." Shalimar said following behind him.

"What's up Shal?"

"Nothing, I just thought we could talk." She smiled taking his hand in hers.

"I'm beat Shal can we do this later?"

Shalimar pulled her hand away, "Yeah sure of course." she said trying not to show her disappointment.

"Please don't be like that. I just need to get some sleep okay?" He smiled weakly at her and kissed her forehead.

"Sure." Shalimar watched him walk up the stairs to his room and couldn't help but wonder why he was being so distant with her.

* * *

It was the early hours when Shalimar emerged from her room she quietly closed the door behind her so not to wake Lexa and made her way down to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Passing by the door to the basement she saw the light was still on and headed down to see who was still up. Jesse sat at the computer staring at the screen.

"Hey, what are you doing still up its 4am?" She asked.

"Hi Shal, I'm not tired so I thought I would work on some of the files I downloaded from Sanctuary."

"Jess is everything okay? You were awfully quiet at dinner," she asked sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine, just trying to absorb things. So much has happened it's hard to believe it's all real."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she thought about what had happened between her and Brennan. They hadn't had a chance to talk since escaping from the Dominion headquarters and she couldn't help but worry where they were headed.

"Shal, are you okay?"

"What?" she shook herself out of her train of thought. "Yeah Jess, sorry I was just thinking."

He frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no, I don't know. I'm just scared Jess."

That surprised him; he had known the feral for a long time and could count on one hand the number of times she admitted to being afraid. "Scared of what?"

"Lots of things," she sighed. "Not finding Adam, for starters. Losing one of us. I don't know I've just got this bad feeling Jess, I can't seem to shake it."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "I can promise you that you won't lose any of us. I won't allow it."

She couldn't help but smile, "Thanks Jess."

"No problem, and if you want to talk about whatever it is that's bothering you I'm here, okay?"

"I might hold you to that," she smiled.

"Listen Shal………" Jesse was interrupted when the computer beeped to inform them they had a new message.

"That's strange who would be sending us a message?" Shalimar asked.

"I don't know but we will soon find out," Jesse replied opening the message on the screen and they were both shocked to see who appeared on the screen in front of them.

"Adam," Shalimar whispered.


	2. The Serum

**Chapter Two- The Serum**

Brennan and Lexa joined the others in the basement after being woken by Jesse; they all sat round the computer to listen to the message from Adam.

"_I hope you all made it out of the facility before it exploded and that you're all okay. Please don't worry about me; I will not be harmed as the Creator needs me alive to help him complete his work. I have found a friend within the Dominion, his name is Jasper Murphy, and he's the guard who was assigned to me. He's from a group within the Dominion who feel the Creator has been in charge far too long and it's time for someone new to take over. He has asked for my help. Jasper is the one who has made it possible for me to contact you; I believe he is on our side. I know you'll all be very sceptical so all I can do is ask you to trust me. The Dominion has been working on a serum to stabilize mutant DNA but so far they have only managed to get it to prolong lifespan by five years, I believe it was Dominique that created it, and that is why they needed Jesse. What they don't realise is that Shalimar, you have been stabilized too. Jasper will be in contact with a time and place to meet so he can give you some of the serum, there will be enough for both Brennan and Lexa. In the mean time I will be working on a way to permanently stabilize both of you. I will find a way to contact you again soon."_

The screen went black and everyone sat in silence trying to digest the information.

Lexa looked around at the others before speaking, "Well I guess we meet this guy."

"What if it's a trap it's to risky Lexa," Jesse was not convinced it was a good idea.

"That's okay for you Jess, but Brennan and I still need to be stabilized," the worry was showing in Lexa's voice even though she tried to hide it.

"I agree with Jess it's too dangerous."

"Come on Shal, I thought you of all people would want to meet this guy," Lexa interrupted.

"Well if you had let me finish, I agree it's dangerous but we really don't have any other choice. We don't know when either of your expiry dates are, this serum will buy us the time we need to rescue Adam."

"Yeah, well I just hope this Jasper guy gets in contact soon." Lexa paused. "Before my time runs out," she mumbled to herself.

"What do you mean?" Shalimar asked since she had made out every word Lexa had said due to her feral hearing.

"I didn't want to tell you guys but I've been finding it hard to control my powers. I went to light a candle in my room last night, and well I kind of ended up melting the whole thing. I couldn't control it. I think I only have a few days left."

"Why didn't you tell us Lexa that changes everything," Jesse shouted.

"I thought it was the last thing you guys needed to worry about after all we've been through. I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Damn right you should have, if we're going to survive this we need to tell each other everything no secrets and no lies. We're in this together and nothing is going to break us apart not if I have anything to do with it." Brennan said with determination.

"That's right we're a family, all four of us," Shalimar added with a smile.

Lexa was a little taken aback with their admissions she knew Jesse wanted her there but this was the first time she felt really wanted by Brennan and Shalimar "And here I thought you would have been glad to get rid of me," she smirked. "Sorry couldn't help myself I'm not really good at all this but I want you all to know you are the closest thing I've had to a family in along time, even though I don't always show it and will probably continue not to show it," she looked away not wanted them to see the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes.

Seeing how uncomfortable Lexa was Jesse decided to change the subject happy knowing the three people who mean the most to him were finally starting to accept each other. "So its decided we meet with this Jasper Murphy, we just have to sit tight and wait for him to contact us."

"Yeah, but I think it is best if Lex and I go to meet him just in case it is a trap," Brennan said.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go in there without full back up we're all going, besides with Lexa's powers not working properly it's not safe for her," Shalimar angrily replied.

"Brennan's right. Only two of us should go we can't risk us all being captured if it does turn out to be a set up. I'll be fine, I'm a damn good fighter I don't need my powers to win a fight," Lexa argued back.

"Fine two stay here but I think it should be Brennan and I that go. I mean no offence Lexa but I think I can sense a trap and fight off any attack easier than you." Shalimar said still annoyed and confused as to why Brennan had chosen Lexa to go with him instead of her.

"Look Shal it's not about who can fight better here it's just safer for you and Jesse to stay here and I'm not the only one not fully fit I mean Brennan is still injured," Lexa explained.

Shalimar flashed golden eyes at Lexa and was about to speak when Brennan jumped in putting his hand on her shoulders forcing her to listen to what he had to say. "Shal, Lexa's right, you heard what Adam said you and Jess are stabilized and if it is a trap we can't risk the two of you being captured it would be disastrous for us all. You know that."

Shalimar nodded and lowered her head, she knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Fine, but just for the record I don't like it."

"I don't like it either Shal, but they're right there really isn't any other way, I'm going to work on adjusting our comlinks so they can work off this new system I've set up, as without the Sanctuary computer system they're useless." Jesse told them yawning.

"Good idea Jess, but for now I think you should get some rest you haven't had any sleep. You're not going to be any use to us if you ware yourself out." Shalimar smiled placing a caring hand on his shoulder.

Knowing it was no use arguing "Fine, I'll go get a couple of hours rest then I will work on the comlinks."

"Well since we're all up, I think I'll go make us a pot of coffee." Lexa said heading to the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Shalimar went to follow but Brennan put his arm out to stop her.

"Shal, wait a minute I want to talk to you."

"What's up?" she asked turning to face him.

"Look I'm sorry if I upset you, I don't want you to think that I didn't want you to go for any other reason than what I already told you," he tried to explain although he was sounding more nervous than he liked to admit, he wasn't sure how Shalimar felt about him, or them. Hell, he didn't even know himself; one thing he did know was that he had never felt this way about anyone before.

"I know Bren, don't worry I understand. I just don't like the thought of you going into a dangerous situation while I sit at home doing nothing."

Brennan chuckled, "Yeah well who else would I want to come rescue me."

"Its not funny Brennan, I just hope Adam knows what he's doing," she said absently playing with the bottom of his t-shirt.

Brennan reached over and lifted her chin so she was looking at him, "I know I'm sorry, look I might not have always trusted Adam's decisions but I really don't think he would deliberately send us into a trap."

"True, but I still think we should be careful," she smiled weakly.

"We will," he paused to look at her before continuing, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she looked into his eyes before lowering her head and sighing. "No, it's silly really."

"Tell me anyway."

"Okay, it's just we haven't had a chance to talk," she looked up at him. "You know about, us."

"Yeah, I know," he placed his hand on her cheek. "I meant what I said we can go where ever you want."

Shalimar gave him a half smile, "Just promise you'll never leave me," she whispered, pulling him into a hug.

"Never," Brennan wrapped his good arm around her waist.

She sniffed back tears and mumbled, "I'll hold you to that."

Brennan pulled away wiping a tear of her check, "There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

"I was just thinking about what Adam said in his message."

"What about it?" he asked not really following.

"Well, Jesse and I are stabilized," she paused. "And Lexa said her expiry date is looming."

"Don't worry we'll get the serum before her time runs out. I doubt Lex would give us the satisfaction of dying. I mean she loves to torment us to much," he joked trying to reassure her.

"That's not what I meant."

"Shal, I don't understand." He said, perplexed.

"Brennan, we have no idea when your expiry date is; what if we can't get the serum or if it doesn't work, you…." She trailed off unable to say what she was thinking.

"Oh, I see you're worried because we don't know how long I have," he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I really don't know what to say to make you feel better, but no one really knows how long they have or what's round the next corner. We just have to make the most of the time we do have."

"I guess."

"So how about we stop worrying about what might happen and start concentrating on more important things," he smiled seductively before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Hey guys the coffee's ready," Lexa shouted from the kitchen causing them to break apart.

"I guess some things never change." Brennan smiled while leaning his forehead against Shalimar's.

"Yeah," she whispered in return. "Come on before she sends out a search party."

* * *

A couple of days had past. It was late evening; Jesse was as usual down in the basement working on improving the computer system. He had decided he wanted to make a tracer so he could track Brennan and Lexa when they went to the meet.

Brennan was sitting on the couch absently playing with Shalimar's hair; she was lying with her head on his lap watching a movie. Lexa walked in and took a seat across from them.

"Any good?" Lexa asked glancing from the television to Brennan.

"Not really a bit too sappy for my taste." Brennan replied rolling his eyes.

"Hey you said you didn't mind watching it." Shalimar raised her head to look at him.

"I don't," he smiled at her as she lowered her head back down onto his lap and almost purred with contentment when he started playing with her hair again.

'He is so whipped,' Lexa thought chuckling to herself.

"Where's Jess?" Brennan asked.

"He's still down in the basement, I swear he is spending more time on that damn computer than he used," Lexa replied shaking her head in disgust.

"I think someone's jealous that Jesse is spending too much time with his computer and not enough time with her," Brennan teased.

"Pfttt, I don't think so. It's just not healthy that's all, I mean we were lucky to get him away long enough for dinner and we all know how much he likes his food."

"Come on Lexa he is just trying to make sure we have every angle covered when you and Bren go to the meet."

"When ever that is, I thought we would have heard something by now." Lexa was getting impatient waiting for Jasper to contact them.

"Hey guys get down here," Jesse shouted from the basement.

"What's up Jess?" Brennan asked as he walked down the stair to join him closely followed by Shalimar and Lexa.

"We just got a message from Jasper, thought you guys would want to be here when I opened it."

They all gathered round the computer as Jesse opened the message.

"_Hello, my name is Jasper. By now you'll have received the message from Adam and know what I have for you. Go to the corner of Derian and Fifth. There is a bar there called 'The Red Vixen' go inside and tell the bartender you're there to see Katrina, she will bring you to me. They will be expecting you at ten o'clock tomorrow night."_

"Tomorrow night it is then." Lexa said turning to look at the others.


	3. Mixed Emotions

**Chapter Three- Mixed Emotions**

Lexa sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee she had spent nearly two hours tossing and turning unable to get to sleep before giving up, she was worried over the meeting unsure whether it was a set up by the Dominion or not, deep down she knew they had no other option but to go but it never stopped her worrying.

She went to take a drink when her hand started to shake "Oh no, not now," she whispered to herself while shakily placing the cup back down on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Jesse asked as he entered the kitchen seeing the scared look on Lexa's face.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, everything's fine Jesse, I just couldn't sleep that's all. What are you doing still up?"

"I had some work I wanted to finish before I headed to bed, I just came up for a drink of water," he said walking over to the fridge before turning to leave. "Are you sure you are okay? You look a little pale."

"Just a little tired, I think I'll go to bed, good night Jesse," she said getting up to leave.

"Lexa, wait."

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you," he nervously looked at her.

"What about?"

"I wanted to tell you…. I well….."

"What?" she paused. "Look Jess, I'm tired and if you aren't going to tell me then I'm going to bed."

"I love you," he blurted out before even realising what he was doing.

"Oh, I really don't know what to say to that. I like you, but…"

"Why is there always a but?" he looked down not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes.

"But, it is just not the right time; I mean I don't even know if I will be around long enough for us to be together."

"Lexa you do know we will not let you die, I will not let you die. If you like me why can't we give it a try now?"

"I appreciate that Jess, but you don't really know that for sure not until we get a hold of that serum, for all we know it might not work and I'll die no matter what you do, so it wouldn't be fair for me to start a relationship with you right now," she said trying to fight the tears back.

"Don't you think I should have a say in what is fair to me?" he asked etching closer to her waiting for her to respond when she didn't he leaned forward and gently placed his lips over hers in a soft kiss.

"I can't, I'm sorry," she whispered pulling away and running out the room before he seen the tears falling.

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled watching her retreating form.

* * *

Shalimar opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand it read 5am, she rolled over so she was face to face with Brennan who was still asleep and she just lay there and stared at him, she had snuck out of her room after Lexa had fallen asleep. She smiled when she seen Brennan yawn and slowly open his eyes.

"Morning handsome." She teased.

"Morning yourself, did you sleep well?"

"Actually I did," she smirked. "How about you?"

"Yeah, you managed to take my mind off my sore shoulder rather well last night," he smirked back. "What time is it?"

"Early, I'm going for a run, why don't you go back to sleep." She leaned over and kissed him.

"Why don't you stay here with me, I'm sure I can help you get your morning exercise."

"I don't want to still be here when the others get up," she said throwing the covers of and getting out the bed.

Brennan sat up and tugged on her arm forcing her to sit on the bed next to him. "Lexa will just think you went for your morning run before she got up and I'm sure Jesse won't notice." He ran his hand up her arm and cupped her face before claiming her lips with his own.

"I guess I can just go for a run later," she panted, pushing him down and straddling his waist.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Brennan and Shalimar finally surfaced; they entered the kitchen to find Lexa cooking breakfast and Jesse half asleep over a cup of coffee.

"Morning," the both said in unison.

"Morning." Jesse said through a yawn.

"Morning, what time did you go out at I woke up at two and you were gone?" Lexa asked.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep and went for a walk," Shalimar explained. "I didn't want to wake you when I got back so I went into Brennan's room instead. You know how he can sleep through anything," she added.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and mumbled, "Uh huh."

"God man, you look dreadful, have you actually been to bed?" Brennan asked, changing the subject.

"No, I fell asleep at the computer," Jesse replied.

"I told him to go to bed but for some reason he's being stubborn and refused to go," Lexa explained.

"You can talk, you don't look so good yourself and I know you got little sleep last night I heard you wandering about your room after you told me you were going to bed." Jesse through back, exhaustion and concern getting the better of him.

"Hey, what's going on with you two?" Shalimar asked.

"Nothing," Jesse replied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"It has nothing to do with you Shalimar," Lexa spat.

"Well if you two are going to bicker then it is to do with me, we all have to live here you know."

"Oh, I remember having to suffer you and Brennan bickering on more than occasion so don't start Shalimar. I'm not in the mood."

"That's uncalled for Lexa," Brennan interrupted. "Shal, can I talk to you a minute," he added pulling her out of the kitchen.

"What is it?" she snapped as he shut the door behind them.

"I just wanted to stop you saying something you might regret."

"She started it Bren, she always has to be so harsh and cold, Jesse is working his ass off and all she can do is complain."

"I know Shal, but it's up to them to sort things out."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Yeah, just remember he's a big boy and can take care of himself, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good girl," he pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead before continuing. "So how about I take you out to breakfast, anything you want?"

"Anything?" her eyes light up.

"Anything," he laughed. "Go grab your jacket and I'll let Jess and Lexa know where we're going."

Shalimar nodded before heading to her room, Brennan turned and opened the kitchen door, looking in he saw Jesse and Lexa sitting at opposite ends of the table ignoring each other, he couldn't help but notice how pale Lexa was looking, frowning he decided it was probably best not to say anything.

"Guys I'm going to take Shal out for breakfast, I think she could do with getting out of here for a while. Jess why don't you get some sleep I'll wake you when we get back and we can make plans for our meeting tonight."

"Yes sir!" Jesse said saluting.

"Ha Ha, see you when we get back," Brennan laughed as he left the kitchen.

* * *

Brennan and Shalimar sat in a small diner in the middle of town, she was tucking into her second portion of pancakes while he happily watched her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks I think I just needed to get out for a bit, I was starting to feel trapped cooped up in the house."

"I know that is why I suggested coming here, plus I wanted you all to myself for a while," he grinned, reaching out and taking her hand in his before softly kissing it.

"This is nice, being here not having to pretend were not together. Do you think they suspect anything?" Shalimar asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think Lexa might but Jesse is so preoccupied I doubt he would notice us even if we done it right in front of him."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "Some how I think he might notice that!"

"Do you want to tell them?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm quite ready to tell them just yet. Why do you?"

"I don't mind either way. Whenever you feel ready is fine with me," he leaned over the table and softly kissed her lips. "Come on, lets go for a walk," he added throwing some notes down on the table.

They walked for a while along a secluded path enjoying being in each others company. "Do you think she's okay?" Shalimar asked breaking the silence, concern etched across her face.

"I don't know, she really doesn't look that well, the sooner we get that serum the better."

"Yeah, I just hope she can handle this meeting tonight I really don't like the idea of you two going alone, I mean neither of you are going to hold up great in a fight."

"Shal, baby, I know you don't but it is the best way and besides I'm fine this little scrap wont stop me," he tried to reassure her.

"Brennan, you were shot two days ago I don't think that quite qualifies as a little scrap, you can hardly lift your arm."

"I'm fine," he grimaced trying to prove her wrong by lifting his arm. "So what do you think is going on between Lexa and Jesse?" he asked deciding to change the subject.

"They like each other, but they are both just too afraid to admit it."

"Sounds familiar," he smirked pulling her closer. "Don't worry too much I'm sure they'll sort it out."

"I guess so; I just wish we could maybe help them along a bit," she pouted giving him a knowing smile.

"Oh no, don't even think about I am not getting involved. It is up to them Shal they need to sort it out on their own."

"I guess so, maybe I should just concentrate on us," she smiled running her hand up his chest.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he smiled back lowering his head to meet hers, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

* * *

It was late afternoon Brennan and Shalimar were sitting on the sofa and Lexa was sitting on a recliner facing them, Jesse walked in his hair still wet from the shower he had just been for after Brennan had woken him.

"Right, now we are all here lets go over the plans for tonight, Brennan and I will head to the meeting while you two monitor us on the com system Jesse's set up, hopefully everything will go smoothly and we will be back before you know it."

"Yeah, here are your new rings," Jesse told them, handing each of them a silver ring. "I've made a tracker for you Lexa," he handed her a pair of earrings.

"I was wondering why you had asked me for a pair of my earrings."

"I wanted something the Dominion wouldn't think of taking off you," he explained.

"Very clever Jess," Shalimar proudly said.

"Yeah bro, smart thinking," Brennan added.

"Well I think that is us all set, you ready?" Lexa asked Brennan.

"Sure lets do it." He replied.

"Can you give us a minute?" Shalimar asked.

"Yeah, of course," Lexa said. "Come on Jess."

Shalimar waited for them to leave before turning to Brennan, "I want you to promise me something?"

"Anything," he replied.

"I want you to be careful, if it is a trap I want you to get out of there don't take any stupid risks."

"Shal don't worry everything will be fine."

"Brennan!"

"Okay, I promise. Now come here," he reached out pulling her to him capturing her in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "We'll be back before you know it," he whispered as he pulled away.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

It was just before ten when Brennan and Lexa pulled up outside the bar, "Oh, great I can't believe this guy picked a strip joint of all places to meet," Lexa grumbled.

"Maybe he thought it was the safest place, I mean I doubt the head honcho's of the Dominion hang out here." Brennan laughed as they exited the car and made there way inside.

"Just your kind of place, Sparky," Lexa joked as they headed to the bar.

"Very funny."

"What can I get you?" the man behind the bar asked.

"We are looking for Katrina," Lexa told him.

"No problem, she is just finishing off her routine," he explained pointing to the stage. "Can I get you a drink while you wait?"

"Sure, why not, a couple of beers would be great," She replied.

They sat in silence for a few moments before a blonde girl came up to Brennan, "Hey gorgeous, would you like a private lap dance, I'm very good, and for someone as cute as you I will only charge you half," she seductively told him.

"No thanks, I'm set," he coldly replied.

"Suit yourself," she said moving on to the next available guy.

Lexa let out the laugh she had been holding from when she seen the girl approaching. "I'm sure Shalimar would love to hear about that."

"Don't you dare!"

"So how long have you and Shal been sleeping together?" Lexa asked taking a sip of her beer.

"What? We're not sleeping together," Brennan replied a little to quickly and defensively. "What makes you think that?" he added.

"Come on Brennan it's so obvious. I mean I know the two of you have always been way to…friendly, but you'd have to be blind not to notice the way you look at each other recently and I know Shal has been sneaking into your room every night."

Brennan couldn't help but grin, "It happened just before Sanctuary was destroyed. Shal wanted to keep it quiet for a while."

"Well I say it's about time. I could see the two of you were in love with each other the minute I met you."

"I think everyone seen it except Shal and I."

"And Jesse," Lexa added.

"Speaking of Jesse, what's going on with the two of you?" Brennan asked.

"Here she comes." Lexa pointed over to the approaching girl thankful that she didn't have to answer his question.

"Hi, I'm Katrina; Mike said you were looking for me."


	4. The Meet

**Chapter Four- The Meet**

"Yeah, a friend of ours told us about you." Lexa said not wanting to say too much while they were in public.

"Is that right," she paused to look Brennan up and down, licking her lips and grinning. "Very nice, I'll have to thank him later, why don't you come with me and I will give you a private show."

They got up and followed close behind her. "I think I'm glad Shal didn't come," Brennan whispered to Lexa.

"Oh really," she whispered back raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," he defensively turned to look at her stopping them both in their tracks.

"Relax Sparky, I know what you meant, I think we would have struggled to stop her from ripping their heads off for even looking at you like that, let alone with what they're offering to do for you," she chuckled gently hitting him on the chest. "Come on."

Brennan entered the room behind Lexa closing the door after them. "Sorry about that I didn't want to say anything out there you never know who could be listening," Katrina told them.

"No problem, my name is Brennan and this is Lexa, so how do you know Jasper Murphy?"

"Jasper's my brother. He thought it was safer if you met me here, I'll take you to him."

"So do you actually work here or is it just a cover?" Brennan asked.

"No I work here and the offer of a private show is still there, handsome."

"Thanks, maybe later," he replied.

"Not if you want to keep your head you won't." Lexa told him.

"Lets just say that his girlfriend is a little ferocious," Lexa explained seeing the puzzled look on Katrina's face.

"Right, I take it that must be Shalimar; she's a feral, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Brennan looked at her curiously.

"Jasper told me all about you, I know you're an elemental with the power to through electricity, Lexa is a molecular who can control light turning herself invisible and shooting lasers from her hands, and Jesse who is also a molecular can mass and phase."

"Well it's nice to see you know all about us, so I take you also know about the Dominion and what happened to us recently," Lexa sarcastically commented.

"If you mean about them destroying your home, taking you and Jesse prisoner, you blowing up their headquarters, them taking your friend hostage and you all now being on the run, then yes I know. I'm kind of secret agent for the faction within the Dominion that my brother is apart of."

"Okay, so when do we meet him?" Brennan asked getting a little impatient.

"Well give me ten minutes, I'll go change and then we can go," she said leaving them alone.

"So what do you think?" Lexa asked.

"I don't know but she seems genuine, I mean if it was a trap would we not be surrounded by agents by now?"

"Probably, but I still think we should keep our guard up."

'_Bren, you there,'_ Jesse's voice sounded over their com.

"Yeah, what's up?" He said lifting his hand to speak into his ring.

'_What do you mean, what's up? We've been waiting for you to give us an update,'_ came Shalimar's less than pleased voice.

"Sorry, we don't know much yet, we are just waiting for Katrina to change then she is going to take us to meet Jasper," Brennan explained speaking into his ring.

'_It's taken you over an hour for that?'_ Jesse asked.

"Well we just met with her, she was finishing off her 'routine' when we arrived," Lexa explained trying to suppress a laugh.

'_Routine, what kind of routine?'_ Jesse asked.

"Dance routine, you know the kind where you take all your clothes off," Lexa told him.

'_What! You're at a strip club?'_ Shalimar's spat sounding even more annoyed.

"Yeah, and Brennan here seems to be getting plenty of……." Lexa paused when Brennan throw her a dirty look.

'_Plenty of what?'_ Shalimar asked.

"Nothing Shal, she's just trying to wind you up aren't you Lexa?" Brennan said forcefully. Lexa just looked at him with a huge smile on her face "Got to go, that's her back, we will let you know when we have made contact with Jasper." he added before cutting the connection.

"Let's go my car is parked out back." Katrina said from the doorway.

* * *

"So where exactly are we going?" Lexa asked after they had been on the road for over an hour.

"It's not far now, but I am going to have to get you both to wear a visual cloak as the exact location of our base of operations must to be kept a secret," Katrina explained as she pulled the car over to the side of the road and handing them both the small device.

Brennan and Lexa looked at each other both thinking the same thing, whether or not they should trust her. They both nodded and placed the device on their temple, allowing it to temporally blind them.

* * *

Once inside they were led into a large room, Katrina removed the device from both of them returning their sight.

"If you want to sit down, Jasper won't be long," she told them before leaving the room and locking the door behind her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lexa commented.

"Yeah," Brennan agreed.

He lifted his hand and activated his com. "Jess, we're in a secret facility, can you get a read of us?" he looked worryingly at Lexa "Hey, Jess can you hear me, Shal you there?" he tried again.

"If you are trying to contact your friends it's no use, there is a jamming field set up around this whole area, no signal gets in or out unless you have the correct frequency, I'm Jasper by the way, it is nice to meet you both," he explained as he entered the room.

"So what do you have for us?" Lexa asked.

"You really are abrupt and to the point, okay I can dispense with the pleasantries if you wish."

"Well you don't seem to trust us, first we have to wear visual cloaks and then we're locked in a room what do you expect, a hug?"

Jasper laughed, "No a hug isn't necessary Lexa, I'm sorry about the secrecy but I thought you would understand the need for it, I mean you no harm."

"Well we will just have to take your word for it, for the moment anyway," Brennan told him.

"Thank you, Adam said you would both be sceptical, I know this has all happened fast but there was an urgency in getting this serum to you which is why I revealed myself to Adam so fast."

"What urgency?" Brennan asked.

"I thought you knew, Lexa's expiry date it is tomorrow, have you not had any signs?"

"Yeah, but I thought I would have had more than a day left," Lexa sat down a little shocked.

"Well just give us the serum so she can take it then there won't be a problem," Brennan demanded.

"Actually there is, you see there was an accident in our lab and one of the vials containing the serum was smashed. I can't get any more without raising suspicions in fact I was lucky to get away with taking what I did."

"So what is the problem? Lexa needs it now so we give it to her and then deal with getting more when we rescue Adam."

"Adam told me both your expiry dates," he paused.

"Okay, so how long have I got then?" Brennan asked.

"Two weeks, Adam is expecting you to start showing signs in about a week if not sooner."

"Can't you just make more of the serum?" Lexa asked.

"Yes, but it would take to long to analyze the sample we have, I'm sorry."

"Okay so we give the serum you've got to Lexa, then we rescue Adam and he can work on fixing my genetic structure, I take it that is what the Dominion has him working on anyway."

"It's to risky Brennan, what if we don't get to him in time."

"Lex there is no other way not if your expiry date is tomorrow."

"But Brennan……"

"He's right Lexa, I've brought you the plans for the building where Adam is being held, it has a lot of security and you're going to be needed if there is any chance of a rescue mission succeeding," Jasper interrupted.

"Okay," she hesitantly agreed although everything inside her said she shouldn't.

"I'll get Katrina to take you to one of our labs and someone there will administer the serum, you will feel a little funny for about twelve hours while it takes affect, there is a room you can stay in until you feel better. Brennan I'll go over the plans with you while Lexa is resting," Jasper explained before leaving the room.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Lexa tearfully looked up at Brennan.

"It's okay Lexa, you need this. We'll get Adam out in time for me, I am not worried so neither should you." He reassured her even though deep down he knew he was giving away one of his only chances of survival.

"Fine, but on the condition you make sure you hold out until we find Adam, I don't want an angry feral on my hands," Lexa tried to joke wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Deal," he pulled her into a hug as the door opened revealing Jasper and Katrina.

"Lexa, if you would like to come with me so we can get started on your treatment."

"Yeah, sure," she nervously followed Katrina out the room and towards the lab.

* * *

Brennan spent the next few hours talking to Jasper learning all about the facility Adam was being held in, from the number of guards to the type of security system it had. He knew it wasn't going to be easy but it also wasn't impossible so long as Jasper hadn't left out any details.

He was glad Jasper was going into so much detail as it took his mind of Lexa, he was a lot more worried about her than he cared to admit even to himself, she may irritate him most of the time but she was starting to be more like a sister to him every day and losing her wasn't an option.

* * *

Shalimar was pacing the kitchen, she had been doing it for the best part of two hours, they had lost contact with Brennan and Lexa four hours ago and the worry was starting to take its toll on her.

"Shal, would you sit down, you're going to ware a whole in the floor," Jesse tried to reason.

"I can't help it Jesse, what is taking them so long, why haven't they contacted us, we have to do something," she ranted still pacing up and down the kitchen.

"There is nothing we can do, for starters it's three in the morning, we have no idea where they are and even if we did know we have no way of getting to them, as we have no transport."

"Well we can't just sit here, what if they are hurt or……" she trailed off unable to finish, she stopped pacing and just stared at the floor.

"Don't even think it, Shalimar they're not dead, we just have to be patient and I am sure they will walk in that door any minute." He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her pain filled eyes. "Yeah they will be home soon," he added trying not to show how worried he was, determined to stay strong for all there sakes.


	5. Returning Home

**Chapter Five- Returning Home**

Lexa slowly opened her eyes and sat up immediately regretting it, her whole body ached. The room was dark and she blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to focus, she noticed someone in the corner of the room, it didn't take her long to realise it was Brennan asleep in a chair.

She didn't know what time it was but thought it must still be early so she lay back down and drifted of into an uncomfortable sleep. It was a few hours later when the sound of the door opening woke her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Brennan asked as he entered the room carrying two cups of coffee.

"Like I got hit by a bus, twice," she smirked slowly sitting up.

"That good, huh!" Brennan chuckled. "I brought you some coffee."

"Thanks." She took the cup from him before continuing, "Did you sleep in here last night?"

"Oh, yeah I wanted to make sure you were okay, you don't mind do you?"

"No, just a little surprised that's all. So how did the procedure go, am I all cured?"

"Well for the next five years at least," he smirked taking a sip from of his coffee. "Do you feel well enough to go home, Jess and Shal are probably worried sick, and Jasper wouldn't let me contact them."

"I think so, maybe after a shower," she struggled to get up and nearly fell when her legs gave way luckily Brennan was quick enough to notice and caught her. "Thanks," she smiled weakly. "I think I might give the shower a miss and have one when we get home."

"Probably wise, I don't want to have to stand guard in case you fall over in the shower. I doubt Shal would see the funny side," he smiled. "Not that I would mind the view." He added with a wry grin.

"Funny Sparky, watch it or I'll tell Shal you said that."

"You know I don't think now is the time for threats, I could accidentally let go of you," he chuckled when she threw him a dirty look.

* * *

They were on the road back to collect their car within an hour; once again they wore visual cloaks until Katrina was happy enough that they were far enough away from the facility. Once the cloaks were removed Brennan lifted his hand to speak into his comlink, "Shal you there?"

'_Brennan, where have you been? We have been worried sick,'_ Shalimar's worried voice came over the com within seconds.

"Sorry, the place we were taken had a jamming field, we couldn't use our com and they wouldn't let me contact you, we are on our way to pick the car up and will be home in about an hour."

'_Fine, see you then,'_ she snapped and quickly cut the connection causing Brennan to sigh knowing he was going home to a very angry feral.

* * *

Brennan pulled the car up to the house and headed round to help Lexa get out as she was still feeling weak and from what they had been told she probably would be for another few hours.

"What happened, are you okay Lexa?" Shalimar asked running out the house to meet them.

"Yeah, just a little sore, I was given the serum last night and I think I'm still feeling the side effects."

"They gave you it in there?" She looked confusingly between Lexa and Brennan. "I thought you would have waited until you were back here with us."

"Can we have this conversation inside please, I feel like a leaning post," Brennan grumped before making his way into the house half carrying Lexa, once inside he helped her sit down on the couch before turning to face Shalimar.

"So do you want to explain what happened and why we haven't heard from you in over twelve hours?" She was almost shouting unable to hide her anger.

"I'm sorry but when we got there we realised our comlinks weren't working and it was a bit late then we couldn't exactly run outside to make a call."

"Well what took twelve hours?"

"They told us Lexa's expiry date, it was today so we had no choice but to stay."

"Oh, Lexa I'm sorry," Shalimar looked away ashamed, Brennan reached out and pulled her to him kissing the top of her head "Its okay Shal, you didn't know."

"You are okay now though; they gave you the serum right?" Jesse asked as he walked into the room having only heard half the conversation.

"Yeah, I'm all fixed," Lexa groggily replied.

"So what else did you find out?" he asked.

"I know where Adam is and I have the plans for the building he is being kept in basically all we need to get him out," Brennan explained.

"Great! So we just need to wait until Lexa feels better then we can go in and get him," Jesse commented

"Yeah, according to the doctor who administered the serum I should feel okay in a couple of hours but it will be at least another couple of days before my powers are back at full strength."

"What else did you find out?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing much, this group seems to be well established in the Dominion, if we need to contact them we have to go through Katrina as not to draw any attention to us or them. Jasper said Adam is being well looked after and is working on how to permanently stabilize our mutant DNA, he thinks he is close to solving it." Brennan explained.

"Brennan, aren't you forgetting to tell them something?" Lexa raised her eyebrows.

"No, anyway you should be in bed resting or you will never get your strength back," Brennan tried to change the subject.

"Brennan either you tell them or I will, you were the one who said we shouldn't keep secrets, remember?"

"Tell us what Brennan?" Shalimar snapped hating the thought of him hiding something.

"Fine, we found out both our expiry dates," he sighed. "But it doesn't matter we will have Adam back before we need to worry about it."

"When is it?" Shalimar voice was almost in a whisper.

"Two months, so we don't need to worry." He pulled Shalimar into a hug and threw Lexa a look pleading with her not to reveal how long he actually has, to which she nodded and gave him a weak smile. He was glad Jesse was staring at the building plans and hadn't seen the silent conversation they had just had.

"Don't worry bro, we will have Adam out long before your time runs out," Jesse smiled looking up from the plans.

"Thanks man, can you do me a favour and help Lex up to her room I think she could do with getting some sleep."

"Hey! I'm right here you know," Lexa grumped.

"Yeah yeah we know, come on sleep will do you good grumpy," Jesse joked as he helped Lexa stand.

Once they had left the room Brennan turned to Shalimar who had pulled out of his arm and had started pacing the room. "I'm sorry I should have told you, I just didn't want to worry you."

"You're right you should have told me, I have a right to know if my…you're going to die," she angrily shouted fighting back her tears.

"I know look I said I am sorry what more do you want?" He yelled back he hated lying to her but was scared of what she would do if she knew the truth.

"I don't know Brennan, I just had one hell of a rough night, and I was worried sick all night I thought you were captured by the Dominion. I mean you could have been dead for all I knew."

"If it makes you feel any better I spent half the night thinking about you, I knew you would have been worried and I begged them to let me contact you but they refused saying it would be to risky," he lowered his voice trying to calm her.

"I know I'm sorry I was just so scared Bren, I can't lose you, I don't know what I would do without you," the tears were falling freely now but she didn't care she had opened her heart to him and she knew there was no going back. Brennan smiled as she almost threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with such passion she left them both breathless.

"So does that mean I am forgiven?" Brennan grinned when they eventually pulled apart his arms around her waist.

"That all depends on how you plan to make it up to me."

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Fox?"

"What if I am?" she smiled pushing him up against the wall and pulling him down into another kiss.

"Well I think we should move this to the bedroom as Jess will probably be back any minute," he broke the kiss, taking her hand and leading her up to his room closing the door behind them.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Shalimar knocked on the door to her and Lexa's room, carrying a tray of food.

"Come in," Lexa shouted from her bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling? I thought you might be hungry the guys and I had something earlier," Shalimar asked as she entered the room and placing the tray down on the night stand.

"A lot better, thanks for the food I'm actually starving."

"Good, I'll leave you too it then."

"Actually I thought maybe we could talk," she looked nervously at Shalimar.

"Sure of course," She walked over and shut the door before taking a seat at the bottom of the bed "What's up?"

"Nothing really I kind of wanting your opinion, Jesse told me he loved me and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, well how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know I really like him but I don't know if it is love or not."

"Well the best advice I can give you is to talk to him, but try and not hurt him as he doesn't deserve it, he has a great heart, and you could do a lot worse."

"That's true, it has just been so long since I have had a relationship with someone and the thought kind of scares me."

"I know what you mean," she paused for a moment contemplating whether or not to tell Lexa about her and Brennan. Deciding it was probably as good a time as any she added, "I've danced around my feelings for Brennan for so long. But we had a chat and have decided to give it a go. I don't know if it helps but in my case I don't regret it for a minute. I have never felt like this before about anyone, he is the first guy to accept me for who I am all of me good and bad, Jesse feels like that about you as well."

"Thanks Shal, and for the record I kind of already know about you and Brennan as I heard you earlier on," she disapprovingly told her.

"Oh Lexa I'm so sorry," she looked away mortified.

"Its okay I just couldn't help but wind you up."

"That is so evil Lexa Pierce."

"What can I say I am an expert," they both laughed helping to relieve some of the tension they had been feeling over the last few days.

"I am really happy for you, Brennan is a great guy and you both deserve to be happy."

Shalimar moved forward and hugged Lexa "Thanks Lex that means a lot to me."

"Just don't tell Sparky I said that or I will never hear the end of it," she joked as Shalimar moved back.

"Your secret is safe with me." she stood and headed to the door turning back "I'm glad you are okay, it wouldn't be the same here without you," she smiled closing the door behind her.


	6. Mixed Messages

**Chapter Six- Mixed Messages**

Brennan walked out the house and sat on the porch with a bottle of beer, Shalimar followed closely behind him, she was worried about him he had been awfully quiet since he and Lexa had returned two days ago from the meeting with their new Dominion contact.

Lexa had started to feel a lot better and her powers were slowly starting to return to normal but they had decided to wait another couple of days before they went into the Dominion to rescue Adam, much to Lexa's annoyance.

"Penny for your thoughts." Shalimar said sitting on the step next to Brennan.

"I don't think you really want to know my thoughts," he smiled; a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and that worried her.

"Are you okay Bren? You seem awfully distant."

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, you just don't seem to be your usual self that all."

"Sorry," he apologised without even looking at her before finishing his beer and standing. "I think I might go for a walk."

"Do you want me to join you?" she asked standing ready to follow him.

"Actually, I fancied going by myself if that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure, no problem." She sadly watched him disappear out of sight before she sighed and headed back inside.

"Hey Shal where's Bren?" Jesse asked as she walked in taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"He went for a walk." she glanced over at him with sad eyes.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, why do you ask did he say something to you?"

"No, I just thought you would have gone with him. Is everything okay?"

"I don't know to be honest, have you noticed him being distant and quiet ever since he and Lexa got back?"

"I guess maybe a little, but I just put it down to the stress we have all been under, the last week has been hard on all of us it is not surprising he isn't quite himself and remember he still has his expiry date hanging over his head, so try not to worry."

"Yeah, you're probably right; I just can't help but feel there is something he isn't saying. I think I might go lie down for a while," she sighed.

"Oh, hey Shal, I was looking for Brennan have you seen him?" Lexa asked as they passed in the hallway.

"He went for a walk," Shalimar told her not stopping. Lexa watched her run up the stairs and slam her door before heading into the living room.

"What's up with Shal, did she have a fight with Brennan or something?"

"No, but she seems to think there is something bothering him, you wouldn't happen to know what that is?"

"Of course not, why would you ask me that?" She tried to cover.

"Oh, I don't know a hunch maybe."

"I am not his keeper. If anyone should know it would be Shalimar, considering those two are joined at the hip," she turned and stormed out the room leaving a stunned and confused Jesse in her wake 'what is going on here?' he thought to himself.

* * *

It was late when Brennan returned home, everyone was asleep except for Shalimar who had been lying awake in his room waiting for him to return.

"Where have you been?" Shalimar asked causing Brennan to jump.

"Geez! Shal you scared me I thought you would have been asleep. What are you doing in here?" He whispered sitting down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

"I couldn't sleep I was worried about you," she got out from under the cover and crawled over to where he had sat on the bed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry but there really was no need."

"Bren, have you been drinking?" She asked smelling alcohol of him.

"Yeah, I found a bar on the other side of town I got to talking to some locals and lost track of time."

"It's 430am the bar would have closed hours ago."

"I took my time walking back," he stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Brennan it doesn't take four hours to get here, where did you go?" she tried not to shout not wanting to wake Jesse and Lexa.

"What are you saying?" he asked raising his voice.

"I am not saying anything; I am just asking what took you four hours?"

"You know what, think what you like, I don't care," he shouted walking to the door and throwing it open meeting a tired looking Jesse in the hallway.

"Is that right, well in that case neither do I." Shalimar shouted after him.

"What's going on here?" Jesse put his arm up stopping Brennan in his tracks.

"Nothing," Brennan angrily ripped his arm out from Jesse's grip and took off down the hallway blue sparks dancing around his hands and slowly travelling up is arm.

"Oh no," Jesse whispered as he watched him disappear down the stairs and hearing the front door slam shut.

"What was all that about?" Lexa groggily asked yawning.

"I don't know but I think we might have a problem." Jesse walked into the room seeing Shalimar on the edge of the bed tears running down her face.

"Are you okay Shal?" he asked sitting next to her.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, I only asked him where he had been because I was worried about him and he almost bit my head off," she sobbed. "It's as though he can't stand being around me anymore."

"Don't be silly, he's probably just worried and you know how he gets," Jesse wrapped his arm around her.

"I guess," she mumbled into his chest tears soaking through his t-shirt.

"You know men, they can all be jerks sometimes and with all the stress we have all been through it is no wonder he is a little more on edge, I wouldn't take it personally Shal he will be crawling back soon enough begging you to forgive him," Lexa smiled trying to reassure her.

"Thanks guys, I just wish he would talk to me," she sniffed back her tears and climbed back under the covers.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Jesse offered with a smile.

"Thanks, but I doubt you will get any further than me from the way he stormed out of here," she gave him a half smile.

"Okay, well try and get some sleep," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Come on Lexa." He said taking her hand and pulling her out the room closing the door behind them before guiding her down the stairs into the kitchen.

"What is it Jesse?" she spat.

"I want to you to tell me what is bothering Brennan and don't even try and tell me you don't know. The pair of you has been acting funny since that meeting," Jesse forcefully told her keeping his voice down as low as possible so Shalimar didn't hear them.

"Fine, I know but it is not my place to tell you, it is up to Brennan," she sighed sinking down into a chair.

"He doesn't have two months, does he?"

"No he doesn't, how did you guess?" she was shocked he had figured it out when Shalimar was still clueless.

"First off, you seem awfully keen to go charging into the Dominion before you have fully recovered which seems a little odd considering Adam is not in any danger, secondly the last time Brennan's powers were mutating he was acting not that much different to the way he has been over the last couple of days and lastly I seen sparks around his hands when he stormed out of here. He's obviously starting to lose control a little."

"I never knew you were so perceptive Jess, but yeah you're right they told us he has two weeks," she worryingly told him.

"Why didn't you tell us, I don't understand why he would lie about it?"

"Come on Jesse, I thought that would have been easy to work out. He's worried Shalimar will rush into the Dominion without thinking things through, you know how protective she is of her family especially Brennan."

"Well he's an idiot. We've been sitting around waiting, thinking we have plenty of time to spare when we now we have less than two weeks to rescue Adam and for him to stabilize Brennan. I can't believe he is being so stupid," he ranted.

"That is what I've been trying to tell him, but he doesn't want me going in without being at full strength, in a way I kind of agreed we will need my invisibility to get in and out undetected but I couldn't convince him I'm well enough to go in now."

"What I don't understand is why he is showing signs just now; did you have any this early?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

"No, it was only a couple of days before, maybe it was just because he was so worked up." She said not really believing it.

"I hope so but we're going in to get Adam tonight just to be on the safe side, are you feeling up for it?"

"Definitely, I'm not having Shalimar angry at me for the rest of my life," she joked trying to lighten the mood. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, still feeling a little awkward about how they had left things between them.

"Listen Jesse, I'm really sorry for running out on you the other night. Well with everything that was going on, it was a bit much for me to handle."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have pushed you but with everything that was going on I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt."

"Like I said before you aren't exactly a closed book, I do know how you feel and," Lexa leaned in and gently covered his lips with hers in a soft kiss, "I would love to give us a go Jess, but I can't promise to give you all you want, I don't know if I'm ready for that, I don't even know if I will ever be ready for that. I'm not really the lets settle down, get married and have two kids sort of person."

"Lexa, I don't expect everything at once, I am not asking you to marry me or have kids, I just want you to give us a chance and we can go as fast or slow as you like I'm not in a hurry. We can discuss everything else when the time is right, if that time ever comes," he smiled at her before leaning forward and claiming her lips in passionate kiss.

They were both panting when they finally broke apart. "Now how about we try and get some more sleep we're going to have a long day ahead of us," Jesse said still slightly out of breath.

"Sounds good, so your room or mine?" Lexa asked before laughing when Jesse's jaw almost hit the floor. "Only to sleep Jess, I just thought it would be nice to sleep next to you."

"Of course, I knew that," Jesse tried to cover.

"No you didn't," she laughed taking his hand and leading him to her room.

"Well maybe not."

"You have a very dirty mind Mr Kilmartin."


	7. Borrowed Time

**Chapter Seven- Borrowed Time**

Shalimar woke from a restless sleep and turned round hoping to find Brennan asleep next her, she knew he wasn't there but it still didn't stop her looking. She could still smell his scent on his pillow and it brought fresh tears to her eyes 'where are you?' she thought to herself before throwing the covers off and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Lexa and Jesse were chatting away when they entered the kitchen to find Brennan sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"When did you get back?" Jesse asked unable to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"About half five, look Jess I'm sorry for snapping at you," he sighed.

"I am not the one you need to apologise to Brennan; you really upset Shal she thinks you don't care about her."

"How could she think that after all we have been through?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you acted like an ass and have been shutting her out," Jesse blurted out.

"Point taken," Brennan lowered his head and took a drink of his coffee.

"Jess, can you give us a minute alone, please?" Lexa asked.

"Sure, I've got some stuff I need to do in the basement anyway, I'll see you guys later," he leaned in and gently kissed her before making his way to the basement.

"That's new," Brennan commented.

"Yeah, but don't change the subject Sparky, you know what I want to talk to you about." Lexa pulled out a seat and sat opposite him.

"Yeah," he said rolling his eyes.

"Brennan you need to tell her, either that or you're liable to lose her altogether is that what you want?"

"Of course not, but I did have a good reason for not telling her."

"Well that reason has past. We're going in to get Adam tonight, so will you please talk to her; she has a right to know. How would you feel if it was her who was hiding the fact she had less than two weeks to live?"

"I would be mad I guess," he told her unaware that Shalimar was standing outside the kitchen listening to all that was being said.

"Actually I think furious would maybe cover it a bit better." Shalimar shouted as she entered the room "Lexa can you give us a minute?"

"Sure." she said standing and walking out the room. "Go easy on him," she whispered to Shalimar as she passed.

"So what do have to say for yourself?" She asked closing the door behind Lexa.

"I'm sorry isn't going to quit cut it, is it?" He half smiled at her before lowering his head and playing with the cup in front of him.

"No Brennan it isn't, but it would do for a start." She sat down in the chair beside him.

"I am sorry Shal, for everything. I didn't mean to shut you out and I definitely didn't mean for you to think I don't care, please don't ever think that," he looked up and she was shocked by the fear she seen in his eyes and she couldn't help but calm a little, she had never truly seen him this way before and it scared her.

"I know, I guess I didn't have much faith in us did I, but when you started pushing me away I couldn't help but think you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Did you really think that of me, I would take what I wanted then dump you?"

"Brennan I just didn't know what to think, my mind just went into overdrive."

"Shal, if all I wanted was to get you into bed do you really think I would have waited three years to do it?" he raised is eyebrows and grinned.

"I guess I was being silly."

"Yes very silly, now come here," he reached over and pulled her onto his lap leaning his forehead against hers. "I love you Shal, always remember that."

"Oh Brennan, you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that, but a part of me still feels as though you're only saying it because your dying."

"Maybe a part of me is, but I do love you Shal, I just sometimes don't know how to express my feeling."

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," she told him tears running down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry Shal, I hate seeing you like this." He gently wiped the tears away before putting his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. They sat like that for a few minutes just content holding each other not really ever wanting to let go, they were brought back to reality when Lexa softly knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Shalimar said hoarsely, emotion still evident in her voice.

"Sorry to interrupt but we really need to go over our plan for tonight." Lexa looked apologetically between them as she stood in the doorway.

"We'll be there in a minute." Brennan smiled as she nodded and closed the door again.

"Bren, what is she talking about?"

"We're going in to get Adam tonight, I thought you knew."

"No, but I am all for it."

"I thought you might be," he chuckled. "Come on before they come looking for us again."

* * *

They were all gathered in the basement looking over the plans to the building where Adam was being held and discussing the best course of action to ensure a safe and successful rescue mission.

"Adam is being held here," Brennan explained pointing to an area on the plans. "It's on the third floor, there are always two guards on the door at any one time although I don't see them being much of a problem, according to Jasper they're always wearing those mutant proof suits but we should be able to take them the old fashioned way if necessary."

"Always the fighter, aren't we?" Lexa joked.

"Hey, I was just …." Brennan snapped before being interrupted by Jesse.

"We know Brennan; hopefully if all goes to plan we won't need to fight anyone."

"When does anything ever go to plan Jess?" Shalimar asked to which he just shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I know but they will not be expecting us to do something so bold and that gives us the element of surprise," Lexa commented.

"True, so anyway, Jess I thought you and Shal could go in the back way I'm sure you can find a safe route to Adam avoiding any heavily guarded areas, the main ones are here, here and here." Brennan once again pointed to areas on the plans in front of him. "Lex, I thought you and I could go for the more direct route, hopefully that will give us the best chance of getting Adam out safely."

"Brennan are you mad, you want to walk in the front door?" Jesse looked at him shocked.

"Yeah, why not they won't expect it and besides they won't actually be able to see us."

"Don't you think we should all go in together? Safety in numbers and all that," Shalimar commented not liking the idea of them splitting up especially with Brennan and Lexa not being at their full strength.

"No, we will have a better chance if we split up, it means if two of us get caught the other two still have a chance of succeeding, don't worry Shal it'll be fine."

"Maybe so but Lexa is still recovering from the effects of the serum and you are not at your best Brennan it's to dangerous."

"Brennan's right Shal, this is our only chance to get Adam out, we won't get another shot at it." Lexa stated.

"Fine," Shalimar sighed walking over to Brennan and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good, so it is all decided we go in tonight and hopefully all going to plan we will have Adam back before tomorrow," Lexa stated.

* * *

It was a few hours later Jesse walked into the living room to find Brennan lying on the sofa dozing, he couldn't help but notice how off colour he looked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jesse asked.

"Fine man thanks," Brennan groggily replied slowly sitting.

"Brennan don't lie, you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks!" Brennan half smiled. "I can feel the warmth in this room," he joked.

"Cut the crap, I seen the sparks on your hands last night when you stormed off, I didn't want to say anything in front of Shal, she is worried enough as it is, but you have to level with me here."

"I'm fine Jess; don't worry so much. I still have over a week so you ain't getting rid of me that easily."

"Good, because I have kind of gotten used to you being around," he smiled. "So have you seen Lexa or Shal about?"

"They went shopping, said they wanted to take their minds off things."

"Oh, well in that case that gives us an excuse to watch some basketball, the match is on in half an hour if you fancy?" Jesse said grabbing the remote before sitting in a recliner across from the sofa.

"Actually I was going to go for a sleep. I'm a bit tired after being up all night." Brennan slowly stood stumbling forward; Jesse jumped up to grab him but was pushed away.

"Just a head rush," he weakly smiled at Jesse before making his way into the hallway, Jesse worryingly watching him.

Brennan made his way up to his room closing the door behind him and leaning back against it to catch his breath; he closed his eyes as blue sparks appeared on his right hand. "Control Brennan, you have to control it," he mumbled to himself.


	8. Rescuing Adam

**Chapter Eight- Rescuing Adam**

Brennan and Lexa sat in the car watching the main entrance to the Dominion facility, they knew from what Jasper had told them that there was a shift change at midnight so they had decided that would be the best time to sneak in as most of the guards would be preoccupied.

"Let's just hope Jasper gave us the right information or we could be walking right into a trap." Lexa said looking over at Brennan.

"Don't be so pessimistic, he had the perfect opportunity to take us prisoner when we met him and don't forget he was the one who helped cure you Lex."

"True, I suppose there is only one way to find out, that's just about time are you ready Sparky?"

"Sure," Brennan replied.

They both exited the car and headed to the main entrance of the facility. Lexa placed her hand on Brennan's arm and turned them both invisible. They only had to wait a few minutes for two guards who had just finished their shift to exit the building allowing them to slip in undetected. They then made their way to the third floor making sure they avoided all the heavily guarded areas.

"That's Adam's room down there; do you think Shal and Jess got in okay?" Brennan whispered as they walked towards the room.

"Of course."

"I hope so."

"Have some faith Bren," Shalimar said walking up behind them with Jesse beside her.

"Funny Shal, so I take it you guys didn't run into any trouble?" Brennan asked as Lexa allowed them both to be seen again.

"Not a problem, there really aren't that many people about and the guards really do seem to only be in the places Jasper warned us about," Jesse replied.

"That's great and all but instead of us all standing here making idle chit chat can you just make yourself useful Jess and make us a door." Lexa sarcastically said feeling a little nervous standing out in the corridor in plain sight.

"Yes ma'am." Jesse said rolling his eyes at her comment causing Brennan and Shalimar to laugh.

"What?" Lexa asked looking confusingly at them.

"Nothing, let's go." Jesse smiled as he walked over to the door placing his hand on it; he took a deep breath and phased the door waving them through with his free arm. The room would have been in darkness if it wasn't for the light coming from an open door at the far side of the room.

"Adam," Shalimar whispered sniffing the air.

"Shal?" Brennan gently squeezed her shoulder seeing tears forming in her eyes.

"Adam's in the other room, he's alone." Shalimar said looking up at Brennan.

"How do you know that?" Lexa asked.

"He is the only one I can smell well apart from you guys." Shalimar explained as she made her way to the open door.

"You really freak me out sometimes," Lexa said shaking her head.

"She's a feral Lex, what do you expect?" Brennan asked.

"Oh I don't know I just hate how she makes me feel as though I stink."

"At least you're not alone." Brennan laughed when he seen her glare at him.

Shalimar entered the room to see Adam working away at a computer terminal "Hi Adam." She said as she walked up behind him.

"Shalimar I wasn't expecting you so soon, how's Lexa?" He asked as he pulled her into a hug.

"She's just fine." Lexa said.

Adam moved back a little as he looked at the door to see Brennan, Jesse and Lexa enter the room. "Good, I was worried Jasper wouldn't get to you in time."

"Yeah, it was close. But as you can see I'm all better, well for the next five years anyway."

"Have you figured out how to permanently stabilize them yet?" Shalimar asked.

"No," Adam paused when he seen the concern in Shalimar's eyes he had never seen her look so scared. "I'm close to figuring it out though," he added trying to reassure her.

"Well get what you need, we don't want to be hanging about here longer than we have too." Jesse said putting a comforting arm around Shalimar who was standing next to him.

"Sure, everything I need is on this disc," Adam explained as he turned back round to the computer removing a disc and placing it in his pocket.

"Good let's go then." Brennan said turning round and walking out into the main room closely followed by the other, stopping in their tracks when they came face to face with two armed guards both wearing mutant proof suits.

Lexa quickly grabbed hold of Shalimar turning them both invisible hoping that they hadn't been noticed.

"Where so you think you are going?" One of the guards asked Adam.

"We thought it would be nice if Adam here got a little fresh air," Brennan told them taking a step forward.

"Brennan what are you doing?" Jesse quietly asked reaching out to stop him.

"Come on Jess there's only two of them, we can easily take them," Brennan replied as Jesse gave him a quizzical look.

"I take it you're Brennan Mulwray and Jesse Kilmartin, we have heard all about you, but remember we have the upper hand your powers are no use against us plus we have guns." The second guard cockily said.

"We don't need our powers to take you, do we Jess?" Brennan took another step forward although this time Jesse also stepped forward seeing Shalimar sneak up behind the two guards and realising that Brennan was just trying to distract them.

Shalimar pounced onto the guards causing them both to stumble forward and knocking their guns out of their hands; she attacked one of the guards quickly knocking him out cold before spinning round to see Brennan finishing off the other guard with a kick to the chest.

They managed to make it out of the building without running into anymore trouble and they all let a sigh of relief.

"Let's go home." Jesse said as they all headed towards the car.

* * *

It was a few hours later as Jesse made his way into the kitchen for a glass of water, "Shal? What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" he asked noticing how blood shot her eyes were.

"I'm fine, Jess."

He pulled out the seat next to her and sat down, "Who are you trying to convince?"

"I'm scared Jess," she mumbled.

"I know you are," he placed his hand over hers. "Try not to worry I'm sure Adam will find a cure soon."

"What if he doesn't?" she looked over at him tears glistening in her eyes. "I can't lose him Jess."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "Come on Shal do you honestly think Brennan will give up without a fight. Especially now the two of you have finally admitted how you feel about each other."

Shalimar pulled away slightly, she wiped her eyes and sniffed. "How did you find out?"

"Lexa told me," He smiled. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks. I'm happy for you too."

"I've just got one question though, when did this all happen?"

"Oh, it was just after Lexa was captured."

"I knew you two looked different." He straightened his face. "I can't believe I was busy trying to locate Adam, Lexa was fighting for her life and the two of you were getting it on."

"I…" she was lost for words.

"I'm just kidding Shal." He laughed.

She swatted his chest, "That was nasty."

"I know but at least I got you to smile."

"Thanks Jess, I don't know what I would do without you," she hugged him again. "I think I might go try and get some sleep." She kissed his cheek before heading up to her room.

* * *

Jesse was about to head back to bed when he noticed the light was on in the basement and went down there instead. "Adam what are you doing up?" he asked as he took a seat next to him.

"I wanted to work some more, I can't sleep until I have figured out how I managed to stabilize you and Shalimar. I know there's something I'm missing." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, "I just wish I could figure out what it is."

"You'll figure it out Adam you always do," Jesse reassured.

"I hope so." He paused and turned away from the screen, "So I see a lot has changed since the last time I saw you guys, I got the impression Brennan and Shalimar had finally admitted how they felt about one another when I returned to Sanctuary after you and Lexa were captured, can I take it you and Lexa are a couple now too?"

"Yeah we are, I don't suppose I need to ask how you worked it out," Jesse smiled.

"Well I didn't think you gave me your bed so you could go sleep on the floor in Lexa's room if that's what you mean," Adam laughed seeing Jesse's face turn slightly red in embarrassment.

Jesse shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat, "So can I help you with anything?"

"Not really, I need to work through a few simulations. Why don't you go and get some rest you look exhausted."

"Okay, but if you need my help just come and get me."

"Sure," Adam replied turning his attention back to the computer screen.

"Adam you can help him, right?" Jesse asked as he was about to head up the stairs.

"Honestly Jesse, I don't know but I will do everything I can." He replied without taking his eyes of the screen in front of him.

Jesse nodded in response before making his way back up to his room.

* * *

A couple of days had pasted, Adam was in the basement still working away and although he wouldn't admit it he was no closer to a solution than he had been before he had been rescued.

"Hey, why don't you take a break you've hardly slept in days," Shalimar worryingly said walking up behind him.

"That's okay Shalimar, I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway I have too much going on in my head right now." he smiled weakly at her.

"You need to take a break at some point; you are no use to any of us if you burn yourself out." Shalimar said hoping to convince him to rest.

"I will sleep later but for now I need to keep working on this." He snapped.

"Adam look at yourself, you can hardly keep your eyes open you are never going to accomplish anything in this state so go to bed. Let Jesse look over what you have done so far maybe he can help."

"Okay you win, I know better than to argue with a feral." Adam sighed knowing she was right.

"Good I'll go get Jess then, so you can show him what you have."

* * *

Shalimar quietly entered the living room seeing Brennan asleep on the sofa and she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked she turned round to see Jesse sitting on a recliner reading a newspaper "Jess, I convinced Adam to get some sleep so he wants you to go over the information he has," Shalimar whispered so not to wake Brennan.

"No problem." He said quietly as he stood and headed out the door.

Shalimar walked over to the sofa kneeling down in front of Brennan, she sat there watching him sleep letting a silent tear falling onto her cheek. "Hey, what's the matter?" Brennan groggily asked wiping the tear away from her face.

"Nothing, I'm just happy that's all."

"Come on Shal, I think I know you better than that," he slowly sat up and patted the seat beside him. "Come here."

"I was just thinking about stuff, how things work out and….oh just forget it, I'm just being silly," she said leaning into his chest.

"Okay, so what do you want to do today? I was thinking we could sneak of somewhere and spend the day together just the two of us." He said kissing the top of her head.

"That sounds wonderful but do you really think it's a good idea, shouldn't we stay here and see if we can help……."

"Shal, we both know we're not so good with all that technical mumbo jumbo, I bet they'll all be happy to get rid of us for a couple of hours." Brennan said interrupting her.

"You're probably right," she smiled. "So where are we going?"

"If I told you that it would spoil the surprise now wouldn't it," he replied raising his eyebrows before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No not at all, you just surprised me that's all."

"Good because I plan to 'surprise' you a lot." he said with a grin on his face that earned him a slap on the chest.

"Come on," She laughed as she jumped up off the sofa and started running towards the door "Brennan!" she squealed as he spun her around to face him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down softly kissing her. "I love you, Shal," he told her leaning his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too." she said as she pulled him down into another kiss.

Brennan suddenly starting convulsing, electricity sparking all over his body Shalimar was caught up in the onslaught and was thrown across the room as Brennan collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

"Help….Bren," Shalimar whimpered before blacking out.


	9. Losing Hope

**Chapter Nine- Losing Hope**

"Jesse, Adam get in here," Lexa shouted dropping to her knees beside an unconscious Brennan. She quickly placed two fingers in his neck feeling for a pulse, "Thank god." She said to herself when she found a weak pulse.

"Lexa what's all the shouting…..shit what happened?" Jesse said seeing Brennan lying on the floor.

"I don't know I just found them like this, Jesse check Shal."

"Shal?" Jesse looked at her confusingly until he turned round to see Shalimar lying at the other side of the room; he quickly made his way over and kneeled down beside her. "She's breathing and her pulse is strong, how's Brennan?"

"Not so good, his breathing is shallow and I can only find a weak pulse. Where the hell is Adam?"

"Sleeping most likely, Shal sent him to bed about half an hour ago, stay here and I'll go get him."

"No need Jesse I heard Lexa shout, what happened?" Adam asked as he entered the room.

"We don't know, I just came in and found them like this. Adam, Brennan isn't looking so good." Lexa worryingly said.

"Jesse, how's Shalimar?" Adam asked leaning over Brennan.

"She seems okay."

"Good, give me a hand we need to get Brennan up to his room, Lexa stay here with Shalimar." Adam ordered.

"Sure," Jesse replied gently placing Shalimar on the sofa before helping Adam move Brennan.

"Can you help him?" Jesse asked once he and Adam had gotten Brennan as comfortable as possible.

"I don't know Jesse; I don't have any equipment or supplies."

"What do you need Lexa and I can go get it."

"First of all go and bring Shalimar up stairs where I can keep an eye on her."

"No problem, I'll put her in my room, its closer." Jesse said before heading downstairs.

"Hey, I'm just going to move Shal upstairs, then we need to go get some supplies for Adam," Jesse explained as he walked up to Lexa. 

"Okay." Lexa said tears building in her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jesse asked as he put his arm around her.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be, Brennan is dying, Shalimar is hurt and me I'm all cured, no problem at all." Lexa told him pulling away.

"Lexa that's not your fault, there was only enough serum for one, you had to take it and for all we knew Brennan could have still had years left."

"No Jess, Jasper told us how long Brennan had before I took the serum, Brennan insisted I take it even though he knew it was probably his only chance of survival."

"Lexa we are not going to let him die. I need you to get over this guilt you're feeling, as it's not going to do any of us any good. Brennan doesn't blame you and neither do the rest of us. He chose to give you the serum so that you could live, Bren is stubborn that way just like someone else I know," he smirked and raised his eyebrows causing her to smile. "That's more like it now come on."

"How am I going to explain it to Shal?" She said wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Don't worry about that she'll understand. Let's just concentrate on helping Adam save Brennan," Jesse picked up Shalimar and headed up the stairs, Lexa following close behind him.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Jesse and Lexa arrived back at the house having obtained all the items on the list Adam had given them. "Hey, how's he doing?" Jesse asked entering the room.

"Still the same, did you get everything?" Adam said from his seat in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, not a problem." Jesse said.

"How's Shal doing?" Lexa asked.

"She's still unconscious; being honest with the voltage Brennan gave off she was lucky not to have been killed. I'm expecting her to wake up soon though." Adam replied hooking Brennan up the heart monitor. "Can you stay with them while I get back to working on a cure," he added collecting what he needed and heading down the stairs.

"Sure, no problem," Jesse told him pulling a seat over to the bed, he sat in silence with Lexa beside him for about half an hour, the only sound in the room was the machine monitoring Brennan's vital signs. "I think I'll go and check on Shal." he said breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll stay here," Lexa half heartedly smiled.

Jesse entered his room just as Shalimar started to stir. "Hey Shal, how are you feeling?" he quietly asked not wanting to startle her.

"Jess…..What happened?" she groggily asked.

"What do you remember?" he sat down on the edge of the bed and helped her sit up.

"Erm, I was talking to Bren in the living room and he asked me to go for a walk with him, then I'm not sure…..I think we kissed, everything after that is kind of fuzzy."

"Brennan's powers overloaded, we think you must have been caught in the crossfire, you've been unconscious for a few hours now."

"Is he okay?" she fearfully asked.

"He's still unconscious, Lexa is with him. Adam is working on a way to fix his DNA," he explained.

"Where is he?" she choked tears forming in her eyes.

"In his room, come on I'll take you to him." he said helping her up knowing there wasn't any point trying to get her to stay in bed.

"Oh Brennan," Shalimar whispered as she entered the room, she walked over to the bed sitting down on the edge of it and gently running the back of her hand over his cheek.

"Shal, how are you feeling?" Lexa asked. "I'll go get Adam he will probably want to check you over," she added when she didn't get a response.

"How are you feeling, Shalimar?" Adam asked as he entered the room.

"Can you help him?" Shalimar looked up tears rolling down her face.

"I'm doing everything I can but for now I want to check you over," Adam calmly told her, his heart breaking seeing how scared she looked.

"I'm okay Adam, please just save Brennan."

"It was a nasty shock he gave you; it won't take me long so come on."

"Go on Shal, we'll stay with Brennan until you get back." Jesse said guiding her out the door after Adam.

* * *

It was just after midnight Shalimar lay with her head rested on Brennan's chest, she had been by his side ever since she returned from her examination. She found the rise and fall of his chest soothing; it somehow made her feel closer to him.

"Please don't give up, I need you," she whispered lifting her head to look at him tears falling freely. "You probably can't hear me but I just want you to know I love you, Bren. There is so many things I want us to do, things I haven't told you yet, things I need to tell you, please don't leave me, I don't know what I would do without you."

Shalimar hardly left Brennan's side for the next couple of days; Lexa who had tried a number of times to get her to eat something had eventually given up knowing how stubborn the feral can be. They were all starting to lose hope, Adam and Jesse had been working round the clock trying to find a way to stabilize Brennan's DNA but they still hadn't managed to find a way.

"We're never going to find it in time are we?" Jesse sighed.

"No, I don't think we are," Adam replied rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You can't just give up on him." Shalimar said entering the basement.

"We are not giving up, but we have to be realistic, he doesn't have a lot of time left and we just can't seem to find a way to stabilize him," Adam explained.

"You are supposed to be a genius Adam; you managed to stabilize Jesse and me, why can't you do the same for Brennan?" Shalimar shouted at him letting all the fear and anger she was feeling bleed out through her voice.

"I wish it was that simple, I've went through every procedure I done on all of you and none of them worked. It must have been a combination of two maybe even three procedures. I'll figure it out eventually but I don't think Brennan will last long enough, I'm sorry."

"Well that only leaves one thing then; you need to contact your friend at the Dominion to find out where the serum Lexa got is kept."

"I already have Shalimar; he says he can't help as it's too dangerous for all of us."

"Adam I am not going to just sit back and watch Brennan die, so either you find out where it is kept or I will find out myself." Shalimar forcefully shouted.

"Jasper said he can't get at it, he was lucky to get the sample he gave to Lexa out without being caught. I can't expect him to risk his life not even for Brennan, I'm sorry Shalimar."

"I'm not asking him to get it for us; I just need to know where it is so I can go get it myself."

"It's too risky, I'm sorry I can't do it."

"Fine have it your way I will find it by myself," Shalimar flashed golden eyes at him before turning to leave the basement.

"You can't go by yourself Shal, it's too dangerous," Jesse tried to reason.

"What's going on I heard you guys shouting?" Lexa asked stopping Shalimar in her tracks.

"I asked Adam to contact Jasper to find out where the serum is kept but he refused."

"What?" Lexa looked over at Adam.

"I asked Jasper to help but he said it's too risky he's afraid of being found out and all the work he and his friends have done will have been for nothing. He apologised but was pretty adamant that he couldn't risk everything to save one person," Adam explained.

"Yeah and I told you he doesn't have to, all I need for him to do is tell me where the stuff is kept so I can go get it," Shalimar yelled angrily heading up the stairs.

"Shal wait," Lexa shouted after her.

"I'm going Lexa, you can't change my mind."

"I'm not trying to, I'm going with you. We can go talk to Katrina she told Bren and I if we ever needed anything to just go see her," Lexa smiled before following her up the stairs.

"Be careful," Jesse told them.

"We will, see you when we get back," Lexa replied as she disappeared from sight.

* * *

Shalimar and Lexa parked the car outside 'The Red Vixen' before heading in and making their way to the bar. "What can I get for you ladies?" the man behind the bar asked.

"We were looking for Katrina, is she working tonight?" Lexa said.

"Yeah, give me a minute and I'll go get her for you."

"Thanks."

"Lexa, what can I do for you?" Katrina asked as she approached a few moments later.

"We need your help," Lexa told her.

"Sure, come with me." she said leading them into one of the back offices. "What can I help you with?" she asked closing the door behind them.

"It's Brennan he's dying, we need you to tell us where Jasper got the serum from."

"Jasper told me it is kept in a vault in one of the labs at the facility Adam was held in, but it will be impossible to get to it."

"We managed to get Adam out breaking into a vault should be easy." Shalimar said speaking for the first time.

"I take it you're Shalimar?" Katrina asked, Shalimar nodding in response. "Well the security is pretty tight there are laser beams and motion sensors all over the room."

"Just tell us where the lab is and we will worry about the rest," Shalimar told her getting impatient.

"Okay, it's on the fourth floor; head up the north staircase the lab is the second room on the left."

"Thanks, we owe you big time." Lexa smiled before following Shalimar who was already making her way back to the car.

"Not a problem, be careful Lexa, I hope Brennan pulls through," Katrina shouted to them.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the Dominion facility, Lexa placed her hand on Shalimar's arm and turned them both invisible so they could enter the building undetected, they made it to the lab without a problem, once inside Shalimar made her way across the room using her feral eyesight to avoid the laser beams and sensors, switching the security system off when she reached the other side of the room, Lexa then quickly made her way over to join her and they started working on opening the vault using the decoder they had brought with them.

"Let's find what we need and get out of here," Lexa whispered as they entered the vault.

"It would help if I actually knew……."

"Found it, lets go," Lexa quietly said interrupting her placing the vial in her pocket.

"Miss Pierce, I really didn't think you were stupid enough to risk coming back here."

"Oh great," Lexa mumbled turning round to see three armed Dominion agents standing just outside the vault.


	10. Stabilization

**Chapter Ten- Stabilization**

"What can I say, I love a challenge." Lexa replied.

"Well I have to say I'm pleased you came back, Kane's escape angered my bosses but giving them you will make up for that," one of the agents told her.

"What makes you think you will be able to take me?" Lexa asked, the agent laughed in response.

"We don't have time for this," Shalimar flashed golden eyes and leapt into the air tackling two of the agents knocking them to the ground, Lexa seeing the third agent aiming his gun and knowing her powers were no use against him ran forward trying to reach him before he managed to fire, she heard the shot just as she knocked him over, they fought for a couple of minutes as Lexa tried to get the gun away from him, the gun went off and she watched as he slumped to the floor not caring whether the wound was fatal or not.

Lexa looked round and noticed Shalimar sitting on the floor clutching her arm beside the two unconscious guards. "Oh my god Shal, are you okay?" Lexa asked rushing to her side and kneeling down next her.

"Yeah, it's only a flesh wound the bullet just grazed me, though it hurts like hell," Shalimar winced as Lexa pulled her hand away to exam the wound.

"There's a hell of a lot of blood for a flesh wound Shal, we really need to get out of here before anymore guards appear. Can you walk?"

"Of course I can," she slowly stood leaning slightly on Lexa for support.

"Good," Lexa replied not wanting to think of anything other than getting out of the building so putting her worry to the side she reflected the light around herself and Shalimar so that they became invisible.

* * *

Once they arrived back home Lexa helped Shalimar out of the car and into the house. "Jesse, can you give me a hand Shal was shot," Lexa shouted as she helped Shalimar through the front door. 

"What! How bad is it?" Jesse asked rushing down the stairs to meet them.

"It's just a graze, there's no need to panic Jess. Lexa give him the serum." Shalimar said trying to hide the pain she was in.

"Lex, take the serum to Adam he's upstairs with Bren, I'll take care of Shal's wound."

"Okay." Lexa smiled weakly before leaving them alone.

"Come on let me have a look at that wound." Jesse said helping her into the kitchen.

"Adam, I've got the serum."

"Good he doesn't have long," Adam replied taking the serum from Lexa outstretched hand and filling a syringe. "Hopefully we should see an improvement soon," he added after injecting the serum into Brennan's arm.

Shalimar and Jesse entered the room about half an hour later. "How's he doing?" She nervously asked.

"Still no change I'm afraid, how bad was the wound on Shalimar's arm?" Adam asked looking over at Jesse.

"Not to bad considering, thankfully the wound wasn't deep enough to need stitches," Jesse explained just as the alarm on the heart monitor starting going off.

"What's happening?" Shalimar shouted.

"I don't know this shouldn't be happening," Adam replied rushing over to Brennan. "Give me a hand Jesse," he added pulling the pillow out from under Brennan's head and starting CPR, they spend the next ten minutes unsuccessfully trying the resuscitate him before Adam turned to Shalimar. "I'm sorry he's gone."

"No he can't be you gave him the serum, how can he be….." she trailed off unable to finish, she slowly sank to the ground sobbing as her legs gave way beneath her. Lexa knelt down beside her pulling her into a comforting embrace, Jesse joined them a moment later wrapping his arms around both of them. Adam reached over and switched off the monitor before quietly exiting the room leaving the three mutants to grieve.

"Come on Shal, why don't we get you go to your room so you can try and get some rest," Jesse quietly said a short while later.

"I'm not leaving him," Shalimar snapped before slowly standing and walking over to the bed lying down next to Brennan.

"Jesse lets leave her alone for a bit, to say goodbye." Lexa whispered taking his arm and heading out the door.

Shalimar watched them leave before turning sad tear filled eyes onto Brennan she reached over and placed her hand on top of his and was surprised to feel a jolt of electricity run up her arm, "Bren?" She jumped up off the bed and ran into the hallway. "Adam come quickly Brennan's alive!"

"Shalimar calm down." Adam said as she ran right into him.

"But Adam he's alive I felt a spark of electricity when I touched his hand," she could contain her excitement as she dragged him into the room.

"Shalimar its probably just some residual energy," he looked over at the bed. "I don't believe it," he added as he watched Brennan convulsing with blue sparks running up and down his body.

"What Happening?" Shalimar asked.

"I don't know," Adam said, perplexed.

A few minutes passed before Adam walked over to Brennan who was now lying still, he placed is fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse. "I don't understand how but I think his mutation must his kicked started his heart."

"You mean he's going to be okay," Shalimar asked.

"Yes I think he is," he barely got the words out before Shalimar flung her arms around him tears of joy rolling down her face.

"What's going on," Jesse asked as he and Lexa walked into the room after hearing all the commotion.

"Brennan's alive," Shalimar almost shouted.

"How is that possible?" Lexa asked, unable to believe what she was being told.

"I don't know but let's just be thankful…." Adam began to say when a soft groan interrupted him.

"Bren," Shalimar choked wrapping her arm around him.

"Hey, what happened?" he groggily asked.

"Your powers overloaded but don't worry you'll be fine," Adam replied not wanted to go into to much detail until he was feeling a little better.

"Shal?" Brennan questioned hearing her sob.

"Sorry I'm just glad your okay," she sat up before leaning down and softly kissed him.

"We'll leave you to get some rest and I'll come back and check on you later." Adam said ushering everyone out.

"It's good to see you awake, bro." Jesse said before heading out into the hallway.

"Yeah the place was to quiet without you, Sparky." Lexa added following Jesse.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Brennan asked as Shalimar stood.

"No I'm just moving to the other side of the bed," she smiled as she walked round the bed lying down next to him as he slowly turned to face her. "You scared me," she added emotion thick in her voice.

"Sorry."

"I thought I had lost you," she choked unable to stop herself from crying.

"Shhh. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." he said gently wiping the tears from her face.

"You died Brennan." She said her voice just above a whisper.

"What?"

"You died."

"I'm alive Shal, see," he placed her hand over his heart.

"Yeah, just don't ever scare me like that again."

He nodded in response.

"I love you, Bren."

"I love you too," he leaned forward and kissed her softly at first and then more passionately.

"You are supposed to be resting," she told him breaking the kiss, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"I know," he kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It was a couple of days later Brennan was almost fully recovered and everyone was enjoying the quiet life. Adam took a deep breath before walking out onto the porch to see Shalimar lying across the bench with her head resting on Brennan's lap while he absently played with her hair and Jesse sitting on a step with Lexa next to him. 

"I wanted to talk to the four of you about something."

"Sounds serious," Shalimar frowned as she sat up.

"Yes and no," he paused. "I wanted to ask you how you all feel about starting up Mutant X again."

"Adam Sanctuary is gone; we don't have the Helix anymore and we lost a lot the new mutant database," Lexa commented in response.

"I never said it would be easy but Sanctuary and the Helix can be replaced and with a little hard work we can rebuild the database."

"What about you are you going to join us?" Shalimar asked him.

"Short term until you are all settled them I'm going to join Jasper's team they need my help to take down the Creator."

"What if we don't want to be a part of it anymore? I mean look what we have all just been through."

"Brennan!"

"Its okay Shalimar, no one is going to force you Brennan it is up to each of you as to what you want to do. If you all want to go off and have a normal life that's fine but if you decide to continue the battle we will have a lot of hard work ahead of us."

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm all for continuing there is a lot of mutants out there who still need our help." Jesse said looking around at the others.

"Yeah, I've never been afraid of a little hard work." Lexa agreed.

"I'm in." Shalimar added.

"Brennan?" Adam asked.

"Who needs a normal life?" Brennan grinned.

"Yeah, you'd just end up in jail anyway, Sparky," Lexa joked as she made her way back inside causing the others to laugh.

"Hey!" Brennan protested.

"She only kidding Bren," Shalimar smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

"Get a room you two." Jesse rolled his eyes before following Lexa and Adam inside.

"So are you really okay with this?" Shalimar nervously asked.

"Of course, I love you Shal if you want to do this I'm with you all the way and if you want to run off and live the quiet life I'm all for that too, so long as I have you I'm happy."

"I love you too and thank you."

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

_Well that is part one complete. What do you think?_

* * *

Here is a small summary for part two in the Soul Mates series… 

**Soul Mates – Love, Mistakes and Heartaches**

The team move into their new home and Mutant X is back in business.

The team deal with new challenges and their fight against the Dominion continues.

Brennan's past comes back to haunt him when he runs into an old friend and the secrets he keeps threatens to tear his relationship with Shalimar apart.

Is their love for each other strong enough?

Shalimar fears the prophesy she was given is coming true when one of the team members is turned against the other and as a result another one of them is seriously injured. (Just to clear up any confusion I'm taking about the prophesy Bishop gave her at the end of the episode titled The Prophesy 'four will begin, true love will call, one will betray and one will fall')

* * *

_Finally…_

_I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my fic I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_A special thank you to Tiana-P, MadMutant, Slidershal, Tashfan, Kaley, Mutty X, Shal198303, sbfangal, Mxfan214, Slshadowfox, angelstryst and anyone else who reviews at a later point in time, your reviews were a great motivation to me and I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you thought._


End file.
